Street Knights
by HelenTheMoon
Summary: I started writing ths story before I learned the existance of the Fanfiction site. No Aichi or CO. Just the units, in a completelly different world, in an unknown town where the street gangs are trying to keep things into an order because the duke doesn't give a damn, while dark forces are awakening in the woods... There is an English summary of every chapter in my profile.
1. Old-man John

Κεφάλαιο 1

Ο γέρο-Γιάννης

Δευτέρα, 9 (τουλάχιστον έτσι λέει το παλιό χαλασμένο ρολόι) το βράδυ, 1652 στην κρεβατοκάμαρά μου.

Σήμερα θα έλεγα ότι ήταν μια παράξενα ενδιαφέρουσα μέρα. Θα σκεφτείς τώρα Μιχαήλ, ότι ο γέρο-Γιάννης είναι, άρα πιθανότατα του ανέθεσε κάποιος ευγενής κανένα διαμέρισμα να φτιάξει για τους υπηρέτες, που έγιναν πολλοί. Λυπάμαι αγαπημένε μου φίλε, αλλά αυτή τη φορά θα σε διαψεύσω.

Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και ανακάθισα. Πράγματι, τι παράξενη μέρα και τούτη.

Από την πρώτη ματιά θα έλεγες ότι τίποτα παράξενο δεν έγινε σήμερα, αλλά και πάλι λέει το παλιό ρητό ότι τα φαινόμενα απατούν. Αυτό το ξέρεις καλά, πιστεύω. Θυμάσαι εκείνο το παλιό εργοτάξιο στο οποίο δουλεύαμε για λογαριασμό του δούκα; Ακόμη εκεί είμαι και τυραννιέμαι, επειδή δεν μας δίνουνε οι ξυλοκόποι ξύλα. Τέλος πάντων. Αυτό είναι άλλο θέμα.

Τον περασμένο μήνα λοιπόν, ήρθε ένας νέος εργάτης στο εργοτάξιο. Ένας νεαρός άντρας, τον λένε Γαλατινό. Νομίζω. Δεν είναι ότι τον άκουσα και ποτέ να μιλάει, άμα δεν είναι απόλυτα απαραίτητο. Όπως και να 'χει, μου έκανε παράξενη εντύπωση ετούτος ο νεαρός. Καταρχάς είναι τα παράξενα χαρακτηριστικά του. Δεν συναντάς σε ανθρώπους τέτοια. Τα μαλλιά του, με πιστεύεις ή όχι, είναι μαβιά. Στέκονται ψηλά με ένα περίεργο τρόπο. Για τα μάτια του μη με ρωτάς. Τα καλύπτει με ένα πανί. Τυφλός είναι, θα σκεφτείς. Να που δεν είναι όμως. Μάλιστα, μπορεί και βλέπει κάτω από εκείνο το πανί. Πώς έβγαλα αυτό το συμπέρασμα είναι απλό. Μπορεί τώρα ένας τυφλός να διαβάσει χειρόγραφο; Όχι. Ποτέ μου δεν τον είδα να τα βγάζει εκείνο το μαντήλι από τα μάτια του και εγώ ποτέ δεν τον ρώτησα γιατί. Θα πεις Μιχαήλ, ότι γέρασε ο παλιόφιλός και μαλάκωσε, αλλά τον συμπαθώ πολύ αυτόν τον νεαρό. Είναι ο μοναδικός που δεν με βρίζει για τον μισθό.

Θα με ρωτήσεις τώρα, τι κάθεται ο ξεμωραμένος και σε γεμίζει με αυτές τις σκέψεις. Λοιπόν, το περίεργο περιστατικό που έγινε σήμερα έχει σχέση με εκείνον. Ως συνήθως, τον πήρα μαζί μου μαζί με εκείνο το θεριό, τον Λόγχεριν – θυμάσαι εκείνον τον μπρατσαρά με τη γερακίσια μύτη που κάνει για τρεις άντρες, σωστά; - και πήγαμε από του Γκόβαμοβ να πάρουμε τους μεντεσέδες και τα κουφώματα από τα παραθύρια που του παραγγείλαμε. Στην επιστροφή περάσαμε και από την αγορά, πουλάνε τώρα τελευταία και κοσμήματα. Πού τα βρήκαν οι αλήτες δεν ξέρω. Ο Γαλατινός πήγε και κοντοστάθηκε μπροστά στον πάγκο, και χάζευε εκείνα τα ασημένια και χρυσά τριαντάφυλλα που φτιάχνουν τώρα τελευταία. Με το που τον είδε ο Λόγχεριν, με γύρισε από την άλλη και μου πετάει μία « Πάμε να φύγουμε». Κάτι γίνεται τώρα μ' αυτούς τους δύο, δεν μπορεί.

Κι ενώ πηγαίναμε να φύγουμε και να αφήσουμε τον Γαλατινό στης ησυχία του, Τσακ! μπαίνουν κλέφτες.

Πήρα άλλη μία βαθιά ανάσα και συνέχισα το γράψιμο.

Ωχ αμάν 'βαγγελίστρα. Θα γίνει η αγορά ρημαδιό, σκέφτηκα. Ποιος νοιάζεται για τους αγρότες της συμφοράς, θα μου πεις, αλλά εγώ νοιάστηκα, όχι για κανέναν άλλο λόγο, αλλά επειδή θα μου τα πρήξει η γυναίκα μου μετά που δεν θα έχει πού να κουβεντιάζει με τις φιλενάδες της. Το άχτι της γυναίκας πάνω στον άντρα πέφτει και αυτό ξεπάστρεψε κι εμένα, κι εσένα κι όλα τα θύματα του γυναικείου φίλου.

Αλλά να μην σ' ενοχλώ μ' αυτές τις σκέψεις κι ας επιστρέψουμε στο θέμα μας. Ο Λόγχεριν και ο Γαλατινός, με το που είδαν τον χαμό, πήραν τα σπαθιά από την αστυφυλακή που κοίταζε το σκηνικό με σαγόνια ως το πάτωμα και όρμησαν στους κλέφτες αντί για εκείνους (ε ρε γλέντια με την χυλόπιτα που θα ρίξει ο δούκας στους αστυφύλακες αύριο!) και όχι μόνο τους νίκησαν, τους πήραν και όλα τα χρήματα που είχαν πάνω τους! Κι ήταν κι αξιοσέβαστο ποσό. Τη βολέψαμε όλοι μια χαρά. Κατάφερα μάλιστα να ξεχρεώσω και το νοίκι. Τελικά άμα το πήρε ο Γαλατινός εκείνο το χρυσαφί λουλούδι που χάζευε, δεν ξέρω επειδή με αναγνώρισε εκείνος ο μπάρμαν απ' το παλιό στέκι μας (τι ωραίες εποχές και τούτες!) και με πέταξε έξω από την αγορά με τις κλοτσιές.

Αυτά είχα να σου πω φίλε μου κι ελπίζω να είσαι καλά (πόσο καλά μπορώ να είμαι με τους ρευματισμούς μου, θα μου πεις, αλλά έτσι μωρέ, για το έθιμο) και να λάβω απάντησή σου προτού τα τινάξει εκείνο το γαϊδούρι που έχεις για τις επιστολές.

Ο παλιόφιλος,

Γιάννης

Την επόμενη μέρα, σύμφωνα με το ρολόι, είχα παρακοιμηθεί και η γυναίκα μου ούρλιαζε, αλλά όταν ήρθα τρεχάτος από το σπίτι (τι σπίτι, παράγκα), ανακάλυψα ότι το ρολόι πήγαινε τώρα όχι μία, αλλά δύο ώρες πίσω. Κάθισα λοιπόν και περίμενα. Μια ώρα. Εμφανίστηκε ο Γαλατινός. «Όλα καλά;», τον ρωτάω. Μου γνέφει. Καθίσαμε λοιπόν να περιμένουμε μαζί. Ν' αρχίσεις συζήτηση με τον Γαλατινό αδύνατο. Μετά από κανά δεκάλεπτο εμφανίστηκε κι ο Λόγχεριν. «Τι έγινε, το ξεχρέωσες το νοίκι;», με ρωτάει. Εγώ τον αγριοκοίταξα και ορκίζομαι (άλλο καινούριο κι αυτό!) ότι άκουσα τον Γαλατινό να γελάει. «Καλά, εσύ αυτό λες αντί για καλημέρα;». Εδώ είναι που γελάει ο Γαλατινός.

Γέλασε και δεν απάντησε. Σιγά - σιγά λοιπόν μαζεύτηκαν όλοι οι εργάτες. Ενώ δουλεύαμε λοιπόν, ο Λόγχεριν φωνάζει μία: «Ο Γαλατινός σήμερα το πρωί γελούσε!».

Βουβαμάρα. Σιωπή. Νεκροταφείο. Γυρίσαμε όλοι και κοιτούσαμε τον Γαλατινό.

«Τι;! Δικαίωμά μας δεν είναι να γελάμε;».

Όπα ρε βαγγελίστρα, δωσ' μου ένα λεπτό. Φωνάζει ο Γαλατινός; Πιο εύκολα κάνεις σε ψοφίμι ανάκριση παρά παίρνεις απάντηση από τούτον.

Βάλαμε όλοι τα γέλια. Κι ο Γαλατινός δεν κρατήθηκε, γέλασε και αυτός.


	2. Toothless Jack

Κεφάλαιο 2

Ο ξεδοντιάρης Τζακ

«Κοριτσάκι μου, εγώ τόσα χρόνια κάθομαι και ζητιανεύω εδώ σ' αυτήν την γωνία και η αστυφυλακή ποτέ δεν έκανε τη δουλειά της. Καλά έκαναν σου λέω!».

«Ναι, αλλά η αστυφυλακή δεν προσέχει την αγορά;».

Την κοίταξα. Γλυκό κοριτσάκι. Μόλις εφτά χρονών. Μαυράκι, με πράσινα μάτια και ίσια, λευκά(!) μαλλιά. Την λυπήθηκα. Τέτοια παιδιά, με έχει διδάξει η ζωή ότι τα πουλάνε σε σκλαβοπάζαρα και τα βασανίζουν. «Θα μεγαλώσεις και θα καταλάβεις.».

«Ρέιτσελ, έλα γρήγορα!». Μόλις είχε φτάσει τρεχάτη η μαμά της.

«Μαμά, η Ισόλδη πού είναι;».

«Δεν είναι μαζί σου;».

«Όχι.».

«Δεν μου λες, κοριτσάκι μου;», τη ρωτάω. «Η αδερφή σου, η Ισόλδη – αδερφή σου δεν είναι; - είναι μαύρη με πράσινα μάτια και γαλάζια μαλλιά;».

«Ναι.».

«Πήγε απ' το στενό εκεί πέρα.». Φυσικά και τους είπα ψέματα. Την ξέρω τη κοπελιά και θα με γδάρει αν μάθει ότι είπα στην μαμά της που είναι. Περίεργη οικογένεια, σκέφτηκα. Έχουν τόσο παράξενα χαρακτηριστικά. Μιλώντας για περίεργα χαρακτηριστικά… «Ε, Γκόβαμοβ!».

Ο σιδεράς με πλησίασε. «Τι είναι, Τζακ;».

«Εκείνους τους νεαρούς που όρμησαν τις προάλλες στους κλέφτες, καμιά ιδέα γι' αυτούς;».

«Α, εκείνοι; Τον γέρο-Γιάννη τον ξέρεις;».

«Τον εργολάβο που όλα χρωστάει ενοίκια;».

«Αυτόν. Για κείνον δουλεύουν. Αυτός με το μοβ μαλλιά, τον λένε Γαλατινό. Λιγομίλητος. Τον άλλον, εκείνο το θεριό, τον λένε Λόγχεριν. Γιατί ρωτάς;».

«Περιέργεια.». Με κοίταξε. «Γιατί χρωστάει νοίκια αυτός;».

«Κόλλησε τους τελευταίους μήνες σε μία οικοδομή – μία του Δούκα – επειδή δεν του δίνουν οι ξυλοκόποι ξύλα. Και φυσικά, χωρίς δουλειά κόβεται και ο μισθός.». Με πλησίασε και μου είπε στο αυτί: «Κυκλοφορούνε φήμες, ότι στο δάσος υπάρχουν γίγαντες.».

«Τι γίγαντες;». Διότι αν ήταν οι γίγαντες που ήλπιζα ότι ήταν…

«Λένε ότι όλοι τους κρατάνε βιβλία. Εκτός από έναν που κρατάει μια πένα και έναν άλλο..»

«Που κρατάει μια γαβάθα νερό κι ένα σκήπτρο;».

«Που το ξέρεις; Μη μου πεις ότι έχεις γνωριμίες μ' αυτούς!». Εγώ όμως ούτε που τον άκουγα. Σηκώθηκα, μάζεψα την κουβερτούλα μου και πήγα να φύγω.

«Ε! Στο δάσος πας; Τζακ, τρελάθηκες;».

«Όχι μόνο εγώ. Ο κόσμος γενικότερα!».

«Μήπως ξέρεις κάτι και δεν μας το λες;».

«Εγώ; Το μόνο που ξέρω είναι ότι δεν ξέρω τίποτα. Σκοπεύω, όμως, να μάθω.». Τον άφησα εκεί και έφυγα σφυρίζοντας.


	3. Bastian

Κεφάλαιο 3

Μπάστιαν

«ΙΣΟΛΤ! ΠΩΣ ΤΟΛΜΑΣ ΝΑ ΠΗΓΑΙΝΕΙΣ ΣΤΗΝ ΜΙΑ ΚΑΙ ΣΤΗΝ ΑΛΛΗ ΓΕΙΤΟΝΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΣΥΜΦΟΡΑΣ ΛΕΣ ΚΑΙ ΔΕΝ ΕΧΕΙΣ ΚΑΜΙΑ ΑΛΛΗ ΔΟΥΛΕΙΑ ΝΑ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ, ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΝΑ ΜΠΛΕΚΕΙΣ ΣΕ ΚΑΘΕ ΣΥΜΟΡΙΑ ΠΟΥ ΒΡΙΣΚΕΙΣ ΛΕΣ ΚΑΙ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΚΑΝΕΝΑ ΠΑΙΔΙ ΤΟΥ ΔΡΟΜΟΥ… **ΚΟΡΙΤΣΙ ΜΟΥ, ΣΟΥ ΜΙΛΑΩ! ** Καθόλου σεβασμός ρε παιδί μου… ΣΑ ΔΕ ΝΤΡΕΠΕΣΑΙ ΛΙΓΟ! ΚΟΡΙΤΣΙ ΠΡΑΜΑ! ΩΡΑΙΟ ΠΑΡΑΔΕΙΓΜΑ ΔΙΝΕΙΣ ΣΤΗΝ ΑΔΕΡΦΗ ΣΟΥ_! Κι εσύ, νεαρέ μου…_», γυρνάει σ' εμένα, «… φρόντισε να συμμαζέψεις λιγάκι την αδερφή σου!».

«Καλά, εντάξει.». Ω, ναι! Σίγουρα! Οπωσδήποτε! Θα αναλάβω εγώ τώρα – ποιος; εγώ! – την ευθύνη της μικρής μου αδερφής! Απ' αυτό το πλευρό να κοιμάσαι!

Ανέβηκα στο δωμάτιό μου. «Ρέιτσελ!».

«Τι είναι, Μπάστιαν;».

«Όταν ηρεμήσει η μαμά, σφύρα.».

«Θα βγείτε και σήμερα;».

«Ναι.».

«Να έρθω μαζί σας;».

«Θα φωνάζει η μαμά.».

«Ναι, αλλά δεν ακούω.».

«Τότε έλα!». Μετά φώναξα την άλλη μου αδερφή. «Ισόλτ!».

Κοίτα πώς ανεβαίνει τα σκαλιά. Ούτε λύκοι να την κυνηγούσαν. «Τι είναι;», με ρώτησε λαχανιασμένη.

«Θα έρθει και η Ρέιτσελ.».

«Καλά, την άφησες;».

«Γιατί όχι;».

Ένα άγριο χαμόγελο εμφανίστηκε στο πρόσωπό της. «Ωραία.».

Άψογα, σκέφτηκα εγώ γιατί θα χρειαζόμασταν πολλά πυρομαχικά για το αποψινό.

Στην πόλη αυτή υπάρχουν δώδεκα συμμορίες, με τις κυρίαρχες να είναι οι "Σκοτεινοί Παλαιστές" και οι "Ιππότες του δρόμου". Εγώ και οι αδερφές μου είμαστε μέλη των "Ιπποτών του δρόμου", και εγώ συγκεκριμένα είμαι αρχηγός της συμμορίας και ιδρυτής της ομάδας άμυνας "Λαμπερή Ασπίδα" και σήμερα αποστολή μας είναι να υπερασπιστούμε τις εισόδους στο δάσος. Δεν είμαι σίγουρος γιατί όμως. Ο ξεδοντιάρης Τζακ είπε ότι πρέπει να κρατήσουμε τους κατοίκους της πόλης και γενικότερα τους πάντες έξω απ' το δάσος πάση θυσία. Μπορεί να έχει σχέση με τους ξυλοκόπους που κάνουν απεργία, αλλά απ' ό, τι φαίνεται η Ρέιτσελ έχει ένα πολύ καλό προαίσθημα για να ζητήσει να έρθει. Το κακό είναι ότι αν η Ρέιτσελ έχει κάποιο καλό προαίσθημα, τότε μπλέκουμε σε μπελάδες.

Φύγαμε στα κρυφά απ' το παράθυρο. Η Ρέιτσελ έτρεμε ολόκληρη από τον ενθουσιασμό της, αλλά η Ισόλτ για πρώτη φορά φαινόταν να ανησυχεί. «Μην ανησυχείς.», της είπα. «Μπορούμε να κλέψουμε τα τσεκούρια που ξέχασαν κι έτσι θα έχουμε τζάμπα όπλα.».

«Ναι, αλλά αυτοί τι έχουν;». Για κάποιο λόγο το "αυτοί" μου έδωσε την εντύπωση ότι δεν αναφερόταν σε αντίπαλες συμμορίες. Ανατρίχιασα. Οι φήμες οργίαζαν. Μπορούσες πλέον να ακούσεις το οτιδήποτε. Το γεγονός ότι οι ξυλοκόποι σταμάτησαν να δουλεύουν είναι από μόνα του αρκετά περίεργο. Το να φύγει ξαφνικά ο ξεδοντιάρης Τζακ από την αγορά και να πάει στο δάσος με την παραγγελία «να μην μπει κανένας πάση θυσία!» είναι ακόμη πιο περίεργο. Αλλά γίγαντες να κυκλοφορούν μέσα στο δάσος; Αυτό παραπάει!

Η Ρέιτσελ απάντησε στις υποψίες μου. «Φοβάται ότι στο δάσος υπάρχουν γίγαντες.».

«Δεν υπάρχουν γίγαντες!».

«Δεν είμαι και τόσο σίγουρη.», μουρμούρισε η Ισόλτ.

Με τα πολλά φτάσαμε στις προκαθορισμένες μας θέσεις. Εγώ μαζί με την Ρέιτσελ, και η Ισόλτ μόνη της. Την ζήλευα γι' αυτό. Είναι απίστευτη πολεμίστρια. Την έχω δει να νικάει μόνη της τρεις έφιππους ιππότες χωρίς να χρησιμοποιεί τίποτα πέρα από την ασπίδα της.

Αυτό ήταν προτού σχηματιστούν οι συμμορίες, προτού τα χαρακτηριστικά της γίνουν τόσο παράξενα. Διότι παλιά και η Ισόλτ και η Ρέιτσελ ήταν φυσιολογικές. Τα μαλλιά τους ήταν μαύρα και σγουρά και τα μάτια τους καφέ. Μετά όμως απ' αυτό, προς μεγάλο τρόμο των γωνιών μας αλλά και των ίδιων, άρχισαν ν' αλλάζουν, να μεταμορφώνονται μπροστά στα μάτια μας. Μάλιστα, όταν τα μαλλιά της Ρέιτσελ έγιναν άσπρα και ίσια, ο πατέρας μας νόμισε ότι τον καταράστηκε ο Θεός να γεράσει η κορούλα του πρόωρα και αυτοκτόνησε. Από τότε η μαμά έγινε πολύ πιο αυστηρή με τα κορίτσια. Τουλάχιστον, χαίρομαι που δεν έγινε τίποτα και μ' εμένα.

Περιμέναμε πολλή ώρα, αλλά σε αντίθεση μ' εμένα, τα κορίτσια γίνονταν όλο και πιο ανήσυχα. Στο τέλος η Ισόλτ βαρέθηκε. «Στοίχημα ότι τίποτα δεν θα γίνει σήμερα.».

Ξαφνικά ακούστηκαν ζητωκραυγές και φάνηκε ένα μικρό πλήθος από μικρά αγόρια που κρατούσαν κάτι τόξα της πλάκας. «Τα "Κοράκια";», απόρησε η Ρέιτσελ.

«Καλά, απ' όλα τα άτομα που θα μπορούσαν να εμφανιστούν, _αυτοί _εμφανίστηκαν;», είπε η Ισόλτ. Συμφώνησα αμήχανα. Πλάκα μας κάνετε;

«Πρέπει να τους κρατήσουμε έξω από το δάσος.», είπε η Ρέιτσελ.

Έγνεψα καταφατικά. Πήραμε εγώ το τσεκούρι μου, η Ρέιτσελ τη σπάθα της και ετοιμαστήκαμε για μάχη. Η Ισόλτ σήκωσε την ασπίδα της. Πάντα με ασπίδα πολεμάει.

Δεν πέρασαν ούτε δύο λεπτά μέχρι να μας φτάσουν. Έβγαλα μια πολεμική ιαχή και όρμησα. Αμέσως κατάλαβα και το σχέδιό τους. Είδαν την Ισόλτ μόνη της, νόμισαν ότι είναι εύκολος στόχος και όρμησαν όλοι πάνω της. Χα! Λες και θα καταφέρουν ποτέ να την νικήσουν!

Έτσι λοιπόν εγώ με την Ρέιτσελ καθίσαμε σ' ένα βράχο και περιμέναμε την Ισόλτ να τελειώσει.

Όταν βάρεσε λοιπόν με την ασπίδα της και τον τελευταίο, η Ρέιτσελ είπε: «Δώδεκα λεπτά και δεκαέξι δευτερόλεπτα.». Κοίταξα την Ισόλτ και ανασήκωσα το φρύδι μου.

«Ήμουν νυσταγμένη.», εξήγησε.

«Για μισό λεπτάκι.», είπε η Ρέιτσελ. «Δεν ήτανε δώδεκα παιδιά;».

«Ναι.».

«Γιατί εδώ υπάρχουν μόνο δέκα;».

Κοιταχτήκαμε. «Μπήκαν στο δάσος!».

Μετά από μισή ώρα, ακόμα τρέχαμε. «Πού λέτε να πήγαν;», ρώτησε λαχανιασμένη η Ισόλτ.

Κοίταξα γύρω μου. Δέντρα, δέντρα, δέντρα, δέντρα. «Δεν έχω ιδέα.».

«Φοβάμαι.», είπε η Ρέιτσελ.

«Μην ανησυχείς.», της είπε η Ισόλτ. «Θα τους βρούμε, θα τους πετάξουμε έξω απ' το δάσος με τις κλοτσιές και μετά θα γυρίσουμε σπίτι.». Αλλά μου φάνηκε ότι το είπε περισσότερο για να παρηγορήσει τον εαυτό της.

«Δεν φοβάμαι γενικότερα. Φοβάμαι ότι δεν θα τους βρούμε.».

Ξαφνικά ακούσαμε φωνές. «Από εκεί!», φώναξα. Αρχίσαμε να τρέχουμε σ' αυτή την κατεύθυνση.

Γρήγορα φτάσαμε σ' αυτό το σημείο, αλλά με το που μας είδαν εκείνα τα αγόρια, το έβαλαν στα πόδια.

«Ουάου. Δεν χρειάστηκε καν να τους πω.».

Τότε προσέξαμε το τρίτο αγόρι. Ήταν ένας γίγαντας.

Σχετικά κοντός για γίγαντας, καθώς δεν ξεπερνούσε το 1.80, και αδύνατος. Δεν μπορεί να ήταν πάνω από δώδεκα. Είχε δασιά φρύδια και κόκκινα μαλλιά κοντά, αλλά μερικές τούφες ήταν πάρα πολύ μακριές και τις είχε κάνει πλεξουδάκια. Φορούσε ένα απλό, λευκό κοντομάνικο πουκάμισο, μαύρο, κοντό, κοντομάνικο σακάκι, ένα απλό μαύρο παντελόνι και μαύρα δερμάτινα παπούτσια. Επίσης φορούσε κόκκινα γάντια και ένα γαλαζωπό πανί γύρω απ' το κεφάλι του, για να συγκρατεί τα μαλλιά του. Είχε κάτι καφετιά τατουάζ στο πρόσωπό του. Πιο πέρα ήταν πεταμένη μια πένα φτιαγμένη από λευκό φτερό αλλά βαμμένη χρυσή στην άκρη της, που μάλλον ήταν δικιά του.

«Τελικά υπάρχουν γίγαντες.».

«Τώρα τι κάνουμε;», ρώτησε η Ισόλτ.

«Ξέρω εγώ;», είπα. «Είναι αναίσθητος.».

«Να τον πάρουμε σπίτι μας!», πρότεινε η Ρέιτσελ. Και έτσι καταλήξαμε να τον κουβαλάμε εγώ και η Ισόλδη μέχρι το σπίτι μας. Και ήταν και βαρύς!


	4. Weapon's Dealer, Govannon

**Disclaimer: I tend to forget it. I do not own Cardfight Vanguard or the Units that I'm using on the plot. Only the plot itself and my OCs.**

Κεφάλαιο 4

Γκόβαμοβ

«Όχι, δεν ξέρω που πήγε.». Η κοπελιά που πουλούσε τα λουλούδια έγνεψε ευγενικά κι έφυγε.

Αλήθεια, γιατί λείπει τόσο καιρό ο Τζακ; Μήπως έμπλεξε για τα καλά με τους γίγαντες; Το έλεγα εγώ πάντοτε πώς ήταν τρελός, αλλά ποιος τον ακούει τον Γκόβαμοβ τον σιδερά; Κανείς.

Ξαφνικά χτύπησε το κουδούνι που είχα στερεώσει στην πόρτα του μαγαζιού. «Ταχυδρόμος.». Ταχυδρόμος; Με δουλεύετε; Ποτέ δεν μου στέλνει κανείς τίποτα – μόνο για φάρσες.

Του άνοιξα την πόρτα. «Είστε ο Γκόβαμοβ ο σιδεράς;».

«Ναι.».

«Ένα γράμμα για σας. Ε… είναι χρεωμένο στον παραλήπτη.».

Τον κοίταξα καχύποπτα. Καλά, ποιος χρεώνει γράμμα στον παραλήπτη; Μόνο ο Τζακ θα το έκανε αυτό. Ο Τζακ! Καιρός ήτανε.

Πλήρωσα τον ταχυδρόμο και αφού εκείνος έφυγε, άνοιξα το γράμμα. Ήταν σύντομο: Τον Γκάλαντιν και τον Λόγχεριν, να τους προσέχεις! Το διάβασα ξανά. Τι δουλειά είχε ο Τζακ με τον Γκάλαντιν και τον Λόγχεριν; Μυστήρια πράγματα. Τότε πρόσεχα ένα άλλο χαρτί στο φάκελο. Ήταν παράξενα λευκό, παράξενα ίσιο, και παράξενα μεγάλο. Το άνοιξα έπιανε χώρο το μισό μου τραπέζι! Τον γραφικό χαρακτήρα δεν τον ήξερα. Έγραφε: Νομίζω πως είναι καιρός να αρχίσεις να φτιάχνεις τις πανοπλίες που έφτιαχνες παλιά.

Ανατρίχιασα. Έμεινα άλαλος. Με βρήκανε; Έκανα τα πάντα να κρυφτώ αλλά με βρήκανε; Ανάθεμά σε Τζακ! Αυτός θα πρέπει να με είχε καταλάβει από την πρώτη μου μέρα εδώ. Όπως και να 'χει, καλύτερα να κάνω όπως μου είπαν.

Τον Τζακ αποκλείεται να τον ακούσω. Οι συμβουλές του πάντα σε κακό μου βγήκαν. Τις πανοπλίες όμως θα αρχίσω να τις φτιάχνω – όταν κάποιος μου ζητήσει μία. Το πρόβλημα είναι ότι δεν έχω τα υλικά. Εντάξει λοιπόν. Θα τα ζητήσω απ' αυτούς που τα έχουν. Αλλά, κι εδώ υπήρχε ένα πρόβλημα.

Έπρεπε να πάω στο δάσος.


	5. Dreaming Sage, Corron

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard**

Κεφάλαιο 5

Κόρρον

Ξύπνησα αργά – αργά, με δυσκολία. Κοίταξα γύρω μου. Πού είμαι; Σ' ένα ξύλινο σπίτι. Πρώτη φορά βρίσκομαι σε τόσο μικρό σπίτι. Έκανα να σηκωθώ, αλλά χτύπησα το κεφάλι μου στο ταβάνι. Άου! Αυτό πόνεσε. Τότε πρόσεξα πώς ούτε το κρεβάτι με χωρούσε. Οι πατούσες μου έβγαιναν απ' έξω. Καλά, εγώ είμαι ο πιο κοντοστούπης και μικροκαμωμένος απ' τους γίγαντες και δεν με χωράει ένα κρεβάτι; Τότε το κατάλαβα. Αυτό εδώ είναι σπίτι ανθρώπων! Πώς στον Δράκο βρέθηκα εδώ;

Προσπάθησα να θυμηθώ. Με είχε στείλει ο διδάσκαλος τη νύχτα στο δάσος να μαζέψω βότανα. Μετά; Α, ναι, έπεσαν πάνω μου κάτι άνθρωποι, λιγάκι μικρότεροι σε ηλικία από μένα. Από εκεί και πέρα, τίποτα. Ωχ, η πένα μου! Θα με σκοτώσει ο διδάσκαλος! Α, να τη η πένα μου! Πάλι καλά.

Έκανα να ξανασηκωθώ, αυτή τη φορά με σκυφτό κεφάλι, αλλά άκουσα κάποιον να έρχεται. Ξάπλωσα αμέσως στο κρεβάτι και έκανα τον ψόφιο κοριό. Πρόλαβα στο τσακ. Με το που έκλεισα τα μάτια άνοιξε η πόρτα. Για ένα λεπτό σιγή και μετά: «ΤΙ ΣΤΟ ΔΙΑΟΛΟ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΥΤΟ;». Μαμά μου! Τινάχτηκα πάνω. Άου! Δεύτερο καρούμπαλο στο κεφάλι για σήμερα. Τότε πρόσεξα αυτή που φώναζε. Μια ξεμαλλιασμένη, οργισμένη γυναίκα που με κοιτούσε με λύσσα. Παίρνω όρκο ότι έβγαιναν καπνοί απ' τα ρουθούνια της. Ξεροκατάπια αμήχανα.

Φουριόζα, βγήκε απ' το δωμάτιο, βαρώντας την πόρτα πίσω της. Ουφ! Δύσκολα με ξαφνιάζει κάτι συνήθως, αλλά μ' αυτή τρομοκρατήθηκα!

Ξαφνικά ακούστηκαν φωνές από κάτω. «ΚΑΛΑ, ΤΙ ΑΓΡΙΜΙΑ ΕΙΣΤΕ ΕΣΕΙΣ; ΠΛΑΣΜΑΤΑ ΤΟΥ ΔΙΑΒΟΛΟΥ! ΤΙ ΠΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΥΤΑ; ΜΕΣΑ ΣΕ ΜΙΑ ΝΥΧΤΑ, ΤΟ ΣΚΑΤΕ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΣΠΙΤΙ,ΜΠΛΕΚΕΤΕ ΜΕ ΣΥΜΜΟΡΙΤΕΣ, ΜΠΑΙΝΕΤΕ ΣΤΟ ΔΑΣΟΣ ΚΑΙ ΜΟΥ ΚΟΥΒΑΛΑΤΕ ΑΠΟ ΠΑΝΩ ΕΔΩ ΜΕΣΑ ΚΙ ΕΝΑ ΞΕΝΟ ΠΟΥ ΠΟΙΟΣ ΞΕΡΕΙ ΑΠΟ ΠΟΥ ΚΡΑΤΑΕΙ Η ΣΚΟΥΦΙΑ ΤΟΥ!».

«Μα μαμά…».

«ΣΙΩΠΗ ΙΣΟΛΤ! ΚΙ ΕΣΥ ΜΠΑΣΤΙΑΝ! ΚΑΙ ΡΕΪΤΣΕΛ, ΤΙ ΠΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΥΤΑ; ΕΦΤΑ ΧΡΟΝΩΝ ΚΟΡΙΤΣΙ!».

«Μα, ήταν αναίσθητος…».

«ΝΑ ΤΟΝ ΑΦΗΝΑΤΕ ΕΚΕΙ ΠΟΥ ΗΤΑΝ! ΝΑ ΤΟΝ ΦΑΝΕ ΤΑ ΑΓΡΙΜΙΑ! ΚΑΛΥΤΕΡΑ ΘΑ 'ΤΑΝ!».

Αυτό ήταν. Ένοιωθα στα σωθικά μου μια καυτή οργή να βράζει. Έβαλα την πένα μου στην τσέπη μου και βγήκα απ' το δωμάτιο. Κατέβηκα αθόρυβα τα σκαλιά και ίσιωσα τον κορμό μου. Με δυσκολία κρατούσα την ψυχραιμία μου.

«ΑΡΚΕΤΑ!», ανήγγειλα με δυνατή φωνή.

Όλοι στο δωμάτιο πάγωσαν. Εγώ όμως δεν έδωσα καθόλου σημασία. Με αργά βήματα πλησίασα την γυναίκα. «Να τον φάνε τα αγρίμια;», την ρώτησα με σιγανή φωνή. «Έτσι φέρεσαι εσύ στους ξένους;». Έβλεπα τον τρόμο στα μάτια της. «Τα παιδιά σου με βοήθησαν. Εσύ όμως, βλέπω πως δεν τα αγαπάς καθόλου. Τους φέρεσαι σαν σε υπηρέτες. _Σκουπίδια_.».

«Ποιος… Ποιος νομίζεις ότι είσαι και μου μιλάς έτσι;». Η φωνή της πρόδιδε αγνό τρόμο.

«Να σου μιλάω έτσι; Εσύ δεν αξίζεις καν τον χρόνο μου.».

Η γυναίκα κατάπιε την γλώσσα της και βγήκε στον κήπο.

Τότε πρόσεξα τα τρία παιδιά. Το αγόρι ήταν ο μεγαλύτερος απ' όλους και έμοιαζε φυσιολογικός. Τα κορίτσια από την άλλη με τα ασπρογάλαζα μαλλιά τους και τα σμαραγδένια μάτια τους θύμιζαν ξωτικά, από εκείνα που φοράνε πανοπλίες φτιαγμένες από πετράδια. Ιππότισσες των πετραδιών – έτσι τις φωνάζουμε. Και τα τρία ήταν άλαλα. Και την επόμενη στιγμή…

«ΕΥΧΑΡΙΣΤΩ!». Το μικρό κοριτσάκι όρμησε πάνω μου και με αγκάλιασε. «Της έδωσες και κατάλαβε της μαμάς!».

«Ε… Παρακαλώ.». Είχα γίνει παντζάρι.

«Πώς σε λένε;», ρώτησε η αδερφή της.

«Κόρρον.».

«Εμένα με λένε Ισόλτ. Αυτός είναι ο Μπάστιαν και από εδώ η Ρέιτσελ.».

«Στα σοβαρά τώρα,», πετάχτηκε ο Μπάστιαν «είσαι γίγαντας;».

Σιωπή απλώθηκε στο δωμάτιο. «Ναι.».

Χαμογέλασε πλατιά και έβλεπα μέσα στο κούτελό του να γυρνάνε τα γρανάζια του μυαλού του. Αμέσως είδα σ' αυτόν την εικόνα ενός ιδιοφυούς στρατηγού. «Αυτό θα μπορούσε να μας χρησιμέψει.», είπε. Να μας χρησιμέψει για τι; «Βέβαια,», συνέχισε «θα χρειαστεί να τον συστήσουμε στην συμμορία.».

«Στην συμμορία;».

«Μεγάλη ιστορία.», μου είπε η Ισόλτ.

«Κάτσε, για να γίνει αυτό θα πρέπει να συναντηθούμε κάπου…», άρχισα να λογαριάζω. «Δηλαδή…». Τότε το κατάλαβα. «Μπάστιαν! Δεν μπορώ να κυκλοφορώ στους δρόμους έτσι απλά!».

«Ο εργάτης στις προάλλες στην αγορά ήταν πιο γιγάντιος από εσένα.», είπε η Ρέιτσελ.

«Ε;».

«Άλλη μεγάλη ιστορία.», μου είπε η Ισόλτ. «Πάντως, μετ' απ' αυτόν, κανείς δεν πρόκειται να προσέξει εσένα.».

«Καλά,», είπα «αλλά θα χρειαστεί να πούμε ψέματα για την ηλικία μου.».

«Γιατί, πόσο χρονών είσαι;», με ρώτησε η Ρέιτσελ.

«Δώδεκα.».

«Σας τα 'λεγα εγώ.», είπε ο Μπάστιαν. Με κοίταξε από πάνω ως κάτω. «Άμα ήσουν άνθρωπος, θα σε έκανα για είκοσι τρία.». Σφύριξα. Είκοσι τρία; Τόσο ψηλός είμαι πια;

«Πάμε.», είπε η Ισόλτ.

«Έρχομαι κι εγώ!», είπε η Ρείτσελ.

Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα. «Έτοιμος;» με ρώτησε ο Μπάστιαν. Έγνεψα καταφατικά και βγήκα έξω. Την τελευταία στιγμή θυμήθηκα να σκύψω το κεφάλι μου καθώς περνούσα απ' την πόρτα.

Πρώτη φορά βρισκόμουν σε μια πόλη ανθρώπων και, παρά το γεγονός ότι δεν είχε τίποτα το αξιόλογο, εγώ τη βρήκα πολύ όμορφη. Τα παιδιά έπαιζαν στους δρόμους, οι γυναίκες κουτσομπόλευαν καθώς έκαναν τις δουλείες του σπιτιού, οι άντρες έκαναν τις δικές τους δουλειές.

Χωμάτινοι δρόμοι, σπίτια μονώροφα ή διώροφα, άλλα πέτρινα, άλλα ξύλινα, το καθένα με τον δικό του φροντισμένο κήπο και ένα κάστρο στο βάθος, όλα αυτά δημιουργούσαν ένα πολύ όμορφο σκηνικό.

Αλλά αυτό που μου έκανε τη μεγαλύτερη εντύπωση ήταν η αγορά. Γινόταν λαϊκό προσκύνημα! Οι έμποροι που φώναζαν διαφημίζονταν την πραμάτεια τους πάνω σε ηλιόλουστους πάγκους, οι πελάτες που ψαχούλευαν τις τσέπες τους μήπως υπάρχει κανένα ψιλό, οι αστυφύλακες (εδώ με δυσκολία συγκράτησα τα γέλια μου – όλοι κοιμόντουσαν πάνω στα επίσης κοιμισμένα άλογά τους) και άλλοι έβριζαν τους κοσμηματοπώληδες ότι πουλάνε ψεύτικα κοσμήματα.

Και φυσικά, όπως το περίμενα, όλοι μα κοιτούσαν. Τους περνούσα όλους δύο με τρία κεφάλια. Μάλιστα, σ' ένα σημείο, ένα παιδάκι με κοίταξε από πάνω ως κάτω και είπε «Ουάου!». Ξαφνικά, άρχισα ν' ανησυχώ. Τι θα γίνει αν κάποιος καταλάβει ότι είμαι γίγαντας; Για να γίνουν ακόμη χειρότερα τα πράγματα, κάποιος σιδεράς που ετοίμαζε ένα μπόγο με ρώτησε πόσο χρονών είμαι. Παραλίγο ν' απαντήσω με το κανονικό νούμερο αλλά μετά θυμήθηκα αυτό που μου είχε πει ο Μπάστιαν κι έτσι είπα είκοσι τρία. Εκείνος όμως συνέχισε να με κοιτάει καχύποπτα.

Κοντά στο τέλος της αγοράς ο Μπάστιαν με τράβηξε σε μια γωνία και με ρώτησε: «Νομίζεις ότι χωράς εδώ μέσα;». Κοίταξα. Ήταν ένα στενό – πολύ στενό. Μετά βίας θα χωρούσατε ο οποιοσδήποτε. Εγώ όμως ήμουν πετσί και κόκαλο. «Ναι, μπορώ.». Κι έτσι λοιπόν γύρισα στο πλάι και πέρασα, αν και στριμώχτηκα λιγάκι. Θα ξαφνιαζόμουν αν δεν στριμωχνόμουν.

«Εδώ είμαστε.», είπε η Ρέιτσελ. Ήταν ένα εγκαταλειμμένο καφενείο. Δεν χρειαζόταν να είσαι και κανένας φιλόσοφος για να καταλάβεις γιατί έχασε τους πελάτες του. Δεν χωρούσαν να περάσουν.

«Έτοιμος;», με ρώτησε ο Μπάστιαν.

Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα. «Ναι.».

Μπήκαμε μέσα. Την τελευταία στιγμή θυμήθηκα να σκύψω το κεφάλι μου καθώς περνούσα την πόρτα. Το εσωτερικό του καφενείο ήταν ένα σκοτεινό δωμάτιο, με κάτι λίγα παιδιά, αγόρια και κορίτσια. Όλα τα παιδιά έμοιαζαν με αλητάκια από την πρώτη ματιά, αλλά μπορούσα να δω μία αξιοπρέπεια, μάλλον λόγω της φοβερής οργάνωσης που επικρατούσε στο χώρο ή επειδή όλοι είχαν πάνω τους σημάδια μάχης. «Αρχηγέ μου.», είπε ένα απ' τα κορίτσια. «Έφερες καινούριο μέλος στους "Ιππότες του Δρόμου";», ρώτησε ζυγίζοντάς μέ με το μάτι. Μετά χαμογέλασε επιδοκιμαστικά. Θεωρούσε ότι είμαι καλός μαχητής;!

«Θα σας πω τι γίνεται αφού μαζευτούμε όλοι.».

Εκείνη έγνεψε καταφατικά. Μετά φώναξε σε όλους τους υπόλοιπους: «Ειδοποιήστε όλες τις μονάδες! Συγκέντρωση στη βάση!».

Εγώ αναρωτήθηκα πού θα χωρούσε μια συμμορία εδώ μέσα. Ο Μπάστιαν με είδε που εξέταζα το χώρο. Όπως είδε ότι το κεφάλι μου ακουμπούσε το ταβάνι ενώ εγώ ήμουν σκυφτός. «Μην ανησυχείς για το χώρο.», μου είπε. «Υπάρχουν και τα τούνελ.».

«Τα τούνελ;». Μου έκανε νόημα να τον ακολουθήσω. Εκεί πέρα ήταν στο πάτωμα μία καταπακτή. Την άνοιξε.

«Μπες μέσα.».

Μπήκα και έμεινα άλαλος. Εδώ μέσα ήταν ένα από τα μεγαλύτερα τούνελ που είδα ποτέ μου. «Αυτό το μέρος φαίνεται οικείο.».

«Ε;».

«Τέτοια τούνελ έχουμε και κάτω από τις πόλεις μας. Και κάτω από το δάσος. Ποτέ δεν έχουν χαρτογραφηθεί και όσοι προσπάθησαν να τα εξερευνήσουν, τα παράτησαν. Δεν είχα τη παραμικρή ιδέα ότι υπάρχουν τούνελ κι εδώ.».

Ο Μπάστιαν είχε εκπλαγεί. «Έχεις καμιά θεωρία;».

Το σκέφτηκα. «Νομίζω ότι αυτά τα τούνελ φτιάχτηκαν προτού χτιστεί η πόλη. Απ' ό, τι φαίνεται, αυτός που είχε αυτό το μαγαζί τα βρήκε και έφτιαξε την καταπακτή στο πάτωμα για να έχει πρόσβαση.».

Ο Μπάστιαν έμεινε σιωπηλός για λίγη ώρα. «Ακολούθησέ με.», είπε μετά.

Αρχίσαμε να τρέχουμε και φτάσαμε σε ένα μεγάλο κεντρικό δωμάτιο στα τούνελ. Ήταν κυκλικό και σε κάθε κατεύθυνση φαινόντουσαν είσοδοι για τούνελ.

Ξαφνικά, άρχισαν να εμφανίζονται παιδιά από παντού τριγύρω. Αγόρια και κορίτσια κάθε ηλικίας, τα περισσότερα σε άθλια κατάσταση και όλα κρατώντας χειροποίητα όπλα ή τετράδια. Ήταν ολοφάνερο πως η όλη συμμορία είχε φοβερή οργάνωση.

«Λοιπόν.», βροντοφώναξε ο Μπάστιαν. «Όπως βλέπετε, έχουμε έναν καλεσμένο.». Όλα τα παιδιά έμειναν σιωπηλά.

«Είναι καινούριος στη συμμορία;», ρώτησε ένα αγόρι.

«Όχι.», απάντησε ο Μπάστιαν. «Αλλά μπορεί να μας βοηθήσει. Πρώτα όμως θα πρέπει να μαντέψετε την ηλικία του.». Τι σχεδιάζεις Μπάστιαν;

«Ίσα μ' εσένα!». «Είκοσι!». «Είκοσι πέντε!». «Δεκαοχτώ!».

Ο Μπάστιαν έμεινε ατάραχος. «Κατεβάστε.», είπε σιγανά.

«Είπα, ίσα μ' εσένα!». «Ε, τόσο θα 'ναι!». «Δεν πάει παρακάτω!».

«Κόρρον.», είπε σιγανά. «Πες τους.».

Έμεινα σιωπηλός μια στιγμή. Μετά το είπα. «Δώδεκα.».

Ησυχία. Η απόλυτη σιωπή. Δεν ακουγόταν τίποτε, ούτε καν οι ανάσες των ανθρώπων στο δωμάτιο.

«Δώδεκα;», ρώτησε ένα κορίτσι.

«Τον βρήκαμε βαθειά μες στο δάσος.», είπε η Ισόλτ.

«Τι εννοείτε;», ρώτησε η ίδια.

Έβγαλα τη πένα από τη τσέπη μου και τότε η μαγεία της ενεργοποιήθηκε. Με την αγαπημένη μου μαγική σχεδίασα ένα όμορφο δυνατό λιοντάρι στον αέρα. Η μαγεία της πένας φώτισε όλο τον χώρο και γέννησε το λιοντάρι σαν όραμα από χρυσή φωτιά. Όλοι στο δωμάτιο είχαν μείνει να θαυμάζουν. Άφησα το λιοντάρι να περιπλανηθεί λίγο στο χώρο και μετά εκείνο χάθηκε. Τα πάντα σκοτείνιασαν.

«Ένας… γίγαντας;», ψιθύρισε ένα κοριτσάκι. «Με τίποτα!».

«Καλά, κουβαλάτε γίγαντες εδώ μέσα;», φώναξε ένα αγόρι.

Για πρώτη φορά ένοιωθα την απόρριψη των άλλων γύρω μου. Δεν το άντεχα. Ήμουν έτοιμος να το βάλω στα πόδια.

«Ε, ε, παιδιά…», έκανε ο Μπάστιαν, αλλά δεν αντέδρασε κανείς.

«Ε, ΒΟΥΛΩΣΤΕ ΤΟ, ΕΝΤΑΞΕΙ;», φώναξε η Ισόλτ. «Ο ΚΟΡΡΟΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΠΑΙΔΙ ΣΑΝ ΕΜΑΣ, ΕΝΤΑΞΕΙ;». Σιωπή απλώθηκε μέσα στον χώρο.

«Το θέμα μας τώρα είναι», πήρε τον λόγο ο Μπάστιαν «το πώς βρέθηκε εδώ. Τον άφησαν αναίσθητο δύο μέλη απ' τα "Κοράκια".».

«Και τι μας νοιάζει για αυτούς;», άρχισαν να φωνάζουν τα παιδιά. «Αυτοί είναι άχρηστοι!».

«Το ξέρω πως είναι άχρηστοι», απάντησε ο Μπάστιαν σε ήρεμο τόνο «αλλά χθες μια ομάδα των δώδεκα προσπάθησε να μπει στο δάσος. Όλοι γνωρίζουμε πως έχουμε ρητές εντολές να μην επιτρέψουμε σε κανέναν να μπει στο δάσος…» Ρητές εντολές να μην μπει κανείς στο δάσος; Ποιος θα έδινε τέτοιες εντολές; «αλλά δυστυχώς από τους δώδεκα, η Ισόλτ κατάφερε να σταματήσει μόνο τους δέκα.». Κατάφερε να σταματήσει δέκα άτομα μόνη της;! Μωρέ μπράβο! «Έχουμε χάσει τα ίχνη των άλλων δύο.». Θυμήθηκα τα δύο αγόρια που έπεσαν πάνω μου. Θα με σκοτώσει ο διδάσκαλος! «Κόρρον,» απευθύνθηκε σ' εμένα ο Μπάστιαν «την ξέρεις την περιοχή, σωστά.». Μ' ένα κόμπο στο λαιμό, έγνεψα καταφατικά. Οχ, μα το Δράκο, τίποτα δεν με σώζει τώρα. Θα με σκοτώσει ο διδάσκαλος.

«Ακούστε το σχέδιό μου.», άρχισε ο Μπάστιαν. «Θα βάλουμε διάφορες ομάδες των τριών ατόμων το πολύ να κατασκοπεύουν τις κινήσεις που θα κάνουν οι υπόλοιπες συμμορίες. Άλλες ομάδες που θα έχουν το λιγότερο πέντε άτομα θα φυλάνε όλες τις εισόδους στο δάσος, και τις κανονικές και τις υπόγειες. Σε περίπτωση που παρατηρήσετε τίποτα ύποπτο ή βρεθείτε σε συμπλοκή, να ενημερώσετε το κέντρο αμέσως χρησιμοποιώντας τον κοινό κώδικα. Όλα αυτά τα χρειαζόμαστε για κάλυψη, όσο εγώ μαζί με την Ρέιτσελ, την Ισόλτ και τον Κόρρον θα ψάχνουμε το δάσος. Αν περάσει μια μέρα κι εμείς δεν έχουμε επιστρέψει, να καθορίσετε με την βοήθεια του υπολοχαγού σειρά για βάρδιες. Όταν θα επιστρέψουμε με τους δύο καταζητούμενούς μας, θα τους ανακρίνουμε προκειμένου να μάθουμε το ενδιαφέρον τους για το δάσος, και μετά δρούμε ανάλογα.».

Έξυπνο σχέδιο. Αλλά ξεχνάει κάτι σημαντικό. «Καλύτερα να ψάξουμε κατά την διάρκεια της ημέρας.», πετάχτηκα. Όλοι γύρισαν και με κοίταξαν. «Κυκλοφορούν διάφορα πλάσματα που χρησιμοποιούν μαγεία τη νύχτα.». Όλοι συνέχιζαν να με κοιτάζουν επίμονα. Προσπάθησα να δικαιολογηθώ. «Κι εγώ χρησιμοποιώ μαγεία αλλά τα πλάσματα στα οποία αναφέρομαι χρησιμοποιούν _μαύρη _μαγεία.».

«Θα πρέπει να μπλέξουμε με μαγικά πλάσματα;», ρώτησε ένα παιδί.

«Όχι. Για αυτό σας το λέω, για να τα αποφύγουμε.».

«Πότε θα ξεκινήσουμε;», ρώτησε κάποιος απ' το πλήθος.

«Τώρα.», είπα και σηκώθηκα όρθιος.

«Ε, περίμενε!», είπε ο Μπάστιαν προσπαθώντας να με εμποδίσει.

«Δεν περιμένω τίποτα. Δεν έχουμε λεπτό για χάσιμο. Μια μέρα καθυστέρηση για το δάσος σημαίνει καταστροφή. Φαντάζεστε τα παιδιά που κυνηγάμε να έχουν μπλέξει με τίποτα δράκους;».

Όλοι στο δωμάτιο φρίκαραν.

«Πάμε.», αναγκάστηκε να συμφωνήσει ο Μπάστιαν.

Ακολουθήσαμε τα τούνελ. Την επόμενη φορά που βγήκαμε, ήμασταν στο δάσος.


	6. Elli

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

Κεφάλαιο 6

Έλλη

Κουβάλησε το δίσκο με τα ποτά στην τραπεζαρία του παλατιού, όπου ο Δούκας έτρωγε το γεύμα του. Από την άλλη πλευρά του μακρόστενου, σκοτεινού δωματίου καθόντουσαν όρθιοι κάτι αξιοθρήνητοι με στολές αστυφύλακα. «Το δίσκο με το φαγητό.», μου παρήγγειλε ο Δούκας. Εγώ υποκλίθηκα ελαφρά και γύρισα στην κουζίνα.

Η μαγείρισσα με υποδέχτηκε. «Τι γίνεται πάνω;», με ρώτησε.

«Θα σου πω όταν γυρίσω.». Πήρα το δίσκο με τα φαγητά και τον κουβάλησα στην τραπεζαρία. Τον άφησα μπροστά στο Δούκα και τακτοποίησα τα πιάτα στο τραπέζι.

«Ο μπάτλερ πού είναι;», με ρώτησε.

«Αρρώστησε και είναι κατάκοιτος στο κρεβάτι, αφέντη μου.». Απέφυγα να του πω την αλήθεια. Όλες αυτές οι τυπικότητες ήταν απλώς για κάλυψη.

«Μπορείς να φύγεις.», μου είπε ο Δούκας.

Υποκλίθηκα ελαφρά, βγήκα από το δωμάτιο και αμέσως έστησα αυτί. Από μέσα διέκρινα τη φωνή του δούκα. «Και πώς έμοιαζαν αυτοί που σας πήραν τα σπαθιά;». Τους πήραν τα σπαθιά; Ε ρε χυλόπιτα που θα πέσει! Ξεκινάει με το "πώς τολμάτε" και δωσ' του. Χαμός.

«Ο ένας ήταν θηριώδης. Τέρας κανονικό, τεράστιος! Πάνω από δύο μέτρα! Και είχε κάτι μπράτσα!…» Απογοητεύτηκα. Ίσως τελικά να μην έπεφτε και _τόση _χυλόπιτα. «Ο άλλος ήταν… πιο παράξενος.». Οι ελπίδες μου αναπτερώθηκαν.

«Τι εννοείς πιο παράξενος;», ρώτησε ο Δούκας με απειλητικό τόνο. Θα γίνει χαμός!, σιγοτραγούδησα από μέσα μου.

«Ε…, είχε μοβ μαλλιά…», όπα ρε μεγάλε, το παράκανες κιόλας «και τα μάτια του ήταν δεμένα μ' ένα πανί.». !

«Και πώς γίνεται να πολεμάει κάποιος με δεμένα μάτια;». Ωχ. Ξεκινάει η χυλόπιτα.

«Δεν… ξέρω κύριε.».

«Θα σου απαντήσω εγώ. ΔΕΝ ΓΙΝΕΤΑΙ!». Ακούστηκε ένα πιάτο να σπάει. Μετά βίας συγκρατούσα τα γέλια μου. «ΠΩΣ ΤΟΛΜΑΤΕ ΝΑ ΨΑΧΝΕΤΕ ΔΙΚΑΙΟΛΟΓΙΕΣ ΓΙΑ ΤΟ ΠΟΣΟ ΑΧΡΗΣΤΟΙ ΕΙΣΤΕ!». Ουουου! Αναρωτιέμαι τι θα γίνει στο τέλος. «ΑΜΑΡΤΗΣΑΤΕ ΜΠΡΟΣΤΑ ΣΤΟ ΘΕΟ ΠΑΡΑΔΕΧΟΜΕΝΟΙ ΤΗΝ ΥΠΑΡΞΗ ΔΑΙΜΟΝΩΝ!». Τι έκανε λέει; «ΑΣΠΑΖΕΣΤΕ ΑΙΡΕΣΕΙΣ!». Ρε συ Δούκα, πας καλά; Ουπς! Δεύτερο σπασμένο πιάτο. Καλύτερα να την κάνω.

Κατέβηκα τρέχοντας τις σκάλες για την κουζίνα και τα 'πα όλα στην μαγείρισσα με τι νι και με το σίγμα.

Μετά από πολλή ώρα συλλογισμού, μου απάντησε. «Πρέπει να προσέχουμε πολύ τον Μπάτλερ. Δεν πρόκειται να προδώσει τον εαυτό του, αλλά τώρα που ο Δούκας άρχισε να παίρνει μια μικρή ιδέα για το τι συμβαίνει στον έξω κόσμο, μπορεί να βάλει τον μπάτλερ στο μάτι!».

«Ναι,», της απάντησα «αλλά δεν τους πίστεψε!».

«Ποτέ δεν ξέρεις.». Σταμάτησε για μια στιγμή. «Καλύτερα να πας να του πεις τα νέα.».

Έγνεψα καταφατικά και πήγα τρέχοντας στα διαμερίσματα των υπηρετών. Έφτασα μπροστά στη πόρτα του και χτύπησα. «Σαμουήλ, να μπω;».

«Μόνη σου είσαι;».

«Ναι.».

«Μπες.».

Μπήκα λοιπόν κι εκείνος σηκώθηκε όρθιος από το κρεβάτι. Φορούσε μόνο το παντελόνι του. Δεν μπορούσα να αναπνεύσω. Όχι μπροστά του. Όχι μπροστά στο μεγαλείο ενός αγγέλου.

Δυνατή και κομψή κορμοστασιά και ασημένια μαλλιά. Το πρόσωπό του νέο, αλλά το βλέμμα του σοφό, συνειδητοποιημένο. Το πιο θαυμαστό όμως ήταν τα φτερά του. Μεγάλα, δυνατά, καλυμμένα από ολόλευκα πούπουλα, πιο άσπρα και αφράτα από το χιόνι και τα σύννεφα. Έμεινα να χαζεύω.

«Τι έγινε;». Η φωνή του με προσγείωσε στην πραγματικότητα.

«Να, μόλις τώρα ο δούκας φώναξε κάτι αστυφύλακες – σκέτοι βλάκες – επειδή κάτι τύποι τους πήραν τα σπαθιά, και λέει τώρα ο ένας αστυφύλακας ότι ένα από τους τύπους που τους τα πήραν είχε τάχα μου μοβ μαλλιά και έβλεπε με δεμένα μάτια. Βλακείες, λέω εγώ, αλλά επέμενε η μαγείρισσα επέμενε να σου πω, επειδή μπορεί να σε βάλει στο μάτι ο δούκας.».

Ο Σαμουήλ σοβάρεψε. «Πρόσεξε την απουσία μου;».

«Ναι, ρώτησε πού είσαι και εγώ του είπα ότι αρρώστησες και ότι είσαι κατάκοιτος στο κρεβάτι.».

Γέλασε ελαφρά. «Αναρωτιέμαι πώς θα του φανεί όταν δεν με βρει εκεί.».

«Γιατί, σκοπεύεις να πας κάπου; Το ξέρω ότι το φτερό σου είναι πιασμένο.».

«Και οι πτήσεις είναι η καλύτερη θεραπεία.».

«Τουλάχιστον να ελέγξω εάν κοιμήθηκε ο δούκας.».

«Δεν του έριξες τίποτα στο φαΐ;», με ρώτησε.

«Εγώ του έριξα.». Γύρισα και είδα την μαγείρισσα στην πόρτα. «Θα κοιμάται όλη μέρα σαν πουλάκι.».

Ο Σαμουήλ χαμογέλασε. «Να έρθω μαζί σου;», τον ρώτησα. «Χρειάζομαι να πάρω λίγο αέρα.».

«Καλύτερα να πάρεις το πανωφόρι σου,», με συμβούλεψε «διότι θα πάρεις πολύ αέρα.».

«Να πάρω και λίγα λεφτά να πάω στην αγορά. Μείναμε από μήλα.».

Αφού πήρα μερικά λεφτά, πήγαμε τρέχοντας στον βόρειο πύργο, που ήταν και ο ψηλότερος. Κρατήθηκα σφιχτά από πάνω του και πηδήξαμε από το παράθυρο. Με ένα χτύπημα των φτερών του ο Σαμουήλ μας ύψωσε πολύ ψηλά, πάνω από τον πύργο. Η θέα ήταν καταπληκτική. Μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά φτάσαμε πάνω από την αγορά. Ο Σαμουήλ με άφησε σε ένα σημείο κοντά στην αγορά και μετά έφυγε.

Άρχισα να ψάχνω τον πάγκο με τα μήλα. Τον βρήκα γρήγορα και ο πωλητής με υποδέχτηκε. «Καλώς την Έλλη μας!».

«Γεια σας κύριε. Θα πάρω αυτά εδώ.».

«Δεν μου λες Έλλη, τις άκουσες τις φήμες;».

«Εκείνες για τους κλέφτες στην αγορά; Ναι.».

«Να ξέρεις, ό, τι ακούσεις σχετικά με αυτό, αληθινό είναι. Αλλά εγώ δεν μιλούσα για αυτές τις φήμες. Για τις άλλες έλεγα. Τις άλλες λέω, τις σημερινές.».

«Τι έγινε σήμερα;».

«Τις φήμες για τους γίγαντες στο δάσος τις ξέρεις;».

«Όλοι τις ξέρουν.».

«Ε, άκου κι αυτό. Οι φήμες αποδείχτηκαν εν μέρει αληθινές. Διότι σήμερα εμφανίστηκε ένας γίγαντας στην αγορά.».

Σοκαρίστηκα. «Τι πράμα;!».

«Ήταν φως φανάρι ότι δεν ήταν άνθρωπος. Δεν φαινόταν για μεγαλύτερος από δώδεκα χρονών, αλλά περνούσε τους πάντες στην αγορά δύο κεφάλια, μη πω και τρία. Και τέτοια ρούχα, πρώτη φορά είδα. Δεν φορούσε χιτώνα, όπως όλος ο κόσμος, αλλά κάτι σαν κι αυτά που φοράνε εκείνοι οι συμμορίτες των "Ιπποτών του Δρόμου", σαν να ήρθε από το μέλλον. Να μην αναφέρω τα μάτια του. Κόκκινα και μαβιά, και δεν είχαν καθόλου κόρες. Τον ρώτησε βέβαια ο σιδεράς πόσο χρονών είναι, αλλά εκείνος απάντησε είκοσι τρία. Δεν τον πιστεύω καθόλου. Όχι όταν κυκλοφορεί με συμμορίτες των Ιπποτών. Και μάλιστα τον αρχηγό τους.».

«Πώς και άρχισε ο σιδεράς τις ερωτήσεις; Αυτός ποτέ δεν ενδιαφέρεται για τίποτα.».

«Ο σιδεράς, Έλλη, άρχισε να φέρεται πολύ παράξενα τώρα τελευταία. Λέει ότι θα πάει διακοπές. Άκουσον, άκουσον!». Ο σιδεράς. Διακοπές.

Τον ευχαρίστησα για τις πληροφορίες, πλήρωσα για τα μήλα και επέστρεψα στο παλάτι. Εκεί βρήκα τον Σαμουήλ να έχει μόλις επιστρέψει από τη βόλτα του. Του τα είπα όλα με το νι και με το σίγμα. Το ενδιαφέρον είναι, ότι σύμφωνα με αυτόν, αυτοί οι συμμορίτες μπήκανε στο δάσος σήμερα το πρωί.

Νομίζω ότι πρέπει να αρχίσω τις ερωτήσεις. Και ξέρω ακριβώς από ποιο άτομο θα ξεκινήσω.

**Σε περίπτωση που δεν το καταλάβατε, ο Σαμουήλ είναι ο ****Faithful****Servant****.**


	7. Knight of Silence, Galadin

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard**

Κεφάλαιο 7

Γκάλαντιν

«Ρε συ Γκάλαντιν, ξέρεις τι σκέφτομαι εγώ για όλες αυτές τις φήμες με τους γίγαντες στο δάσος;», μου λέει ο γερό-Τζον. Έγνεψα αρνητικά. «Πιστεύω ότι είναι κουραφέξαλα. Θα μου έλεγες, ποτέ δεν ξέρεις. Να όμως που ξέρω. Μου τα έλεγε στο γράμμα του ο φίλος μου ο Μιχαήλ, ότι και στην πόλη που μένει εκείνος οι ξυλοκόποι τα κάνουν κάτι τέτοια, για να αποφύγουν την δουλεία. Άμα λοιπόν πάτε εσύ με τον Λόγχεριν στο δάσος, θα καταλάβουν όλοι ότι δεν υπάρχουν γίγαντες, θα ξαναρχίσουν να κόβουν ξύλα, θα ξαναρχίσουμε κι εμείς την κατασκευή, και θα πληρωθούμε όλοι και μια χαρούλα!».

Έγνεψα καταφατικά. Εξάλλου, όλοι λένε οι γίγαντες είναι πολύ σοφοί και πίστευα ότι θα μπορούσαν να απαντήσουν μερικές ερωτήσεις ειδικού περιεχομένου.

Ερωτήσεις για πράγματα που κάθε μέρα βλέπω στον ύπνο μου. Πράγματα που τα είδα και σήμερα. Αναμνήσεις, από τότε που ήμουν παιδί.

_-Τρέξτε, χωρικοί, εισβολείς!_

_-Γκάλαντιν, τρέξε!_

_-Ναι, μαμά!_

_-Δεν πάτε πουθενά!_

_-Πάρε εμένα, άφησε ήσυχο το γιο μου._

_-Να πάρω εσένα; Κανένα πρόβλημα. Εσένα ήθελα έτσι κι αλλιώς._

_-Τι θα μου κάνεις;_

_-Εγώ; Απλά θα σου βάψω το φόρεμα κόκκινο._

Ένα μαχαίρι! Μια λάμψη! Μια κραυγή! Στάλες στο χώμα! Κόκκινες! Αίμα! Μαμά! Όχι! Βοήθεια! Με άρπαξε!

Κοίταξα στα μάτια τον άνθρωπο που μόλις σκότωσε την μητέρα μου. Έβλεπα την αντανάκλασή μου μέσα στα μάτια του. Το δικά μου μάτια έλαμπαν. Όλο και περισσότερο. Πιο λαμπερά, πιο λαμπερά, πιο λαμπερά, πιο πολύ, πιο πολύ, πιο πολύ! Στο τέλος δεν το άντεξε. Με μια κραυγή, η ψυχή του αναζωπυρώθηκε. Μόλις είχα κάψει την ψυχή του.

_-Γκάλαντιν! _Η μαμά! Έτρεξα δίπλα της. _Κοίτα με στα μάτια._

_-Όχι!_

_-Γκάλαντιν. Έχω να διαλέξω ανάμεσα σε δύο θανάτους. Ο ένας είναι ένας αργός και παγωμένος πάνω στο χώμα, μόνη μου, και ο άλλος είναι ένας γρήγορος και ζεστός, μέσα στην αγκαλιά σου, μαζί σου. _Διστακτικά, άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και την αγκάλιασα. _Ξέρεις κάτι Γκάλατιν; Αυτός ο θάνατος δεν πονάει καθόλου. _Την επόμενη στιγμή, κάηκε η ψυχή της.

Ξύπνησα απότομα, λουσμένος στον ιδρώτα. Ο εφιάλτης τέλειωσε όσο απότομα όσο είχε αρχίσει. Δεν μπόρεσα να κοιμηθώ όλη τη νύχτα.

Το ρολόι έδειξε έξι το πρωί. Σηκώθηκα, ντύθηκα, πλύθηκα και πήγα στην δουλεία. Στον δρόμο πέρασα και από τον φούρναρη να πάρω λίγο γάλα και φυσικά, τα ψωμάκια "της παρηγοριάς". Ο φούρναρης με χαιρέτησε με χαρά. Πολύ τον εκτιμώ αυτόν τον άνθρωπο. Τον ξέρω εδώ και χρόνια και θα έλεγα ότι είναι ο μοναδικός άνθρωπος που έχω στον κόσμο, αν και δεν είμαστε συγγενείς.

Επίσης είναι και το μοναδικό άτομο με το οποίο μιλάω ανοιχτά. «Γκάλαντιν, αγόρι μου,», γέλασε κεφάτα «όταν σηκωνόμαστε εμείς σηκώνεσαι κι εσύ; Κοιμήθηκες καθόλου τη νύχτα;».

«Έτσι κι έτσι.».

«Α, πρέπει να κοιμάσαι. Δεν την ξέρεις την παροιμία που λέει: ο ύπνος θρέφει τα παιδιά και ο ήλιος τα μοσχάρια;».

Γέλασα. «Την ξέρω, αλλά δεν είμαι πιτσιρίκι πλέον!».

«Θα είσαι πάντα πιτσιρίκι για μένα, πιτσιρίκι! Έλα, πάρε τα ψωμάκια σου. Δωρεάν, όπως πάντα. Ε! Να μην χαλάμε την παράδοση!».

Έβαλα τα γέλια. Πράγματι, ένοιωθα σαν ένα πιτσιρίκι όταν ήμουν δίπλα στον φούρναρη. Είχε μια εμφάνιση που θύμιζε τον Άγιο Βασίλη και εγώ ήμουν το παιδάκι στο οποίο έδινε το πιο ξεχωριστό δώρο. Τα ψωμάκια της παρηγοριάς. Τα ζεστά ψωμάκια με τις σταφίδες και την επικάλυψη μαρμελάδα. Και πάντα μου τα έδινε δωρεάν. Του ήμουν ευγνώμων.

Συνέχισα τον δρόμο μου για τη δουλειά. Τότε πρόσεξα ότι ο γερό-Τζον δεν ήταν εδώ. Περίεργο, διότι αυτός πάντοτε ξυπνάει ακόμη νωρίτερα κι από εμένα, μάλλον επειδή το ρολόι στο σπίτι του πάει λάθος.

Αντίθετα βρήκα τον Λόγχεριν. «Ε, Γκάλαντιν! Ακόμα να φας;».

Σκαρφάλωσα πάνω στις σκαλωσιές και βρήκα όλα τα εργαλεία μαζεμένα. Περίεργο. «Πού είναι οι άλλοι;», ρώτησα.

Ο Λόγχεριν με κοίταξε λιγάκι έκπληκτος, αλλά απάντησε. «Α, τους έδωσε ο γέρο-Γιάννης ρεπό για κανά δυο μερούλες. Τον έπιασαν οι καλοσύνες του. Πάμε, λοιπόν;».

Έγνεψα καταφατικά.

Πήραμε τον δρόμο για το δάσος. Κι τη στιγμή που στρίβαμε στην γωνία…

Τι γυρεύουν οι συμμορίτες εδώ;! Καλά. Δεν πειράζει. Ήξερα κι έναν άλλο δρόμο. Τα τούνελ.

Εκείνο το τεράστιο δίκτυο με τα τούνελ που απ' ό, τι ήξερα, οδηγούσαν από τη πόλη στο δάσος. Περάσαμε μέσα από τα τούνελ χωρίς να συναντήσουμε ούτε ένα άτομο. Προφανώς οι συμμορίες δεν γνώριζαν το συγκεκριμένο κομμάτι. «Πού τον ξέρεις αυτό τον δρόμο;», με ρώτησε απορημένα ο Λόγχεριν. Δεν του απάντησα. Μόλις είχε αγγίξει ένα ευαίσθητο θέμα.

Δεν το πίστευα όταν βγήκαμε στο δάσος! Ήταν πολύ ομορφότερο απ' ότι το θυμόμουνα! Μπορούσα να δω παντού όλα τα ίχνη ζωής, τα μικροσκοπικά ζωάκια που έψαχναν τροφή, τα μεγάλα που κρυβόντουσαν επίσης ψάχνοντας για τροφή, το φως του ήλιου που έπαιζε παιχνίδια ανάμεσα στις φυλλωσιές. Μύριζα το άρωμα του ξύλου και των λουλουδιών. Είχαμε μείνει και οι δύο άναυδοι.

Είχα ξεχάσει γιατί ήρθαμε.

Ο ήχος μιας συζήτησης μας προσγείωσε στην πραγματικότητα. Τρέξαμε να κρυφτούμε πίσω από τους βράχους, ενώ οι άγνωστοι περνούσαν.

Άκουσα μια αγορίστικη φωνή. «Ρε συ Κόρρον, είσαι σίγουρος για το που πάμε;».

«Ναι.», απάντησε ένα άλλο αγόρι, αν και κάθε άλλο παρά σίγουρος ακουγόταν.

«Θα κολλήσουμε εδώ πέρα για τα καλά.», ακούστηκε να γκρινιάζει ένα κορίτσι.

«Α μπράβο.», ακούστηκε ένα άλλο.

Έκανα νόημα στον Λόγχεριν. Με το που έφυγαν τα παιδιά, εμείς το βάλαμε στα πόδια.

Τρέχαμε για πολλή ώρα. Στο τέλος δεν μπορούσαμε να συνεχίσουμε άλλο. «Ξεπατώθηκα.», έκανε ο Λόγχεριν.

«Αυτό φαίνεται.», ακούστηκε μία φωνή από πάνω μας.

Γύρισα από την άλλη να δω ποιος μίλησε. Δεν κατάλαβα τι ακριβώς είδα. Κοίταξα λιγάκι ψηλότερα… Με τίποτα! Δεν ήταν δυνατόν! Αποκλείεται να υπάρχουν! Κι όμως υπήρχαν. Μπροστά μου στεκόταν ένας γίγαντας.

Ήταν κοντά στο τρία μέτρα ψηλός. Είχε καστανά καρέ μαλλιά και γκρίζα μάτια χωρίς κόρες. Είχε μαύρα τατουάζ σε σχήμα τριγώνου κάτω από τα μάτια του. Φορούσε ένα μαύρο παντελόνι, γκρίζες δερμάτινες μπότες με κορδόνια και ένα μοβ παλτό με φωτεινά γαλάζια σχέδια. Φορούσε επίσης άσπρα γάντια και κρατούσε ένα βιβλίο με δερμάτινο εξώφυλλο.

Αυτά όμως επισκιάστηκαν από την ψυχή του. Ένα παγωμένο γαλάζιο, Σχεδόν… τρομακτικό. Μαγεία.

«Ποιοι είστε ξένοι;», μας ρώτησε με τη βαθειά φωνή του.

Ο Λόγχεριν με πρόλαβε. «Εμένα με λένε Λόγχεριν κι αυτός είναι ο Γκάλαντιν».

«Και ο Γκάλαντιν δεν μπορεί να συστηθεί μόνος του;». Ευτυχώς για μένα, δεν περίμενε απάντηση. «Εγώ ονομάζομαι Ζένων, αλλά με αποκαλούνε και Φιλόσοφο της Καθοδήγησης.».

«Αυτό το είχα καταλάβει.», μουρμούρισα. Η ψυχή του μου αποκάλυπτε πολλά περισσότερα πράγματα απ' ό, τι ο ίδιος. Ο Λόγχεριν με κοίταξε με απορία, ο Ζήνων ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του.

Μετά ο Ζήνων με παρατήρησε λίγο πιο καλά, και ύστερα χαμογέλασε με ένα στραβό χαμόγελο. «Υποθέτω ότι δεν είναι πολλά τα πράγματα που μπορούν να μείνουν κρυφά από 'σένα. Μπορείς να βλέπεις τις ψυχές των άλλων, έτσι δεν είναι;». Ο Λόγχεριν με κοίταξε με ακόμα μεγαλύτερη απορία. Εγώ έγνεψα καταφατικά στον γίγαντα. Η απορία του Λόγχεριν μετατράπηκε σε σοκ. «Η μαγεία έχει αφήσει ισχυρά σημάδια πάνω σου, Γκάλαντιν.», συνέχισε ο Ζήνων. «Γι' αυτό υποθέτω ότι κρύβεις τα μάτια σου. Είναι το μέσο με το οποίο ελευθερώνεται η μαγεία. Ένα μέσο που δεν μπορείς να το ελέγξεις.». Έγνεψα ξανά καταφατικά. Δεν ξέρω που τα κατάλαβε όλα αυτά, αλλά άμα είναι να αποκαλυφθεί η φύση μου, θα φροντίσω ν' αποκαλυφθεί μ' ένα μπαμ!.

«Δεν μπορώ να βλέπω απλά τις ψυχές. Μπορώ να τις καίω κιόλας.». Τώρα δείτε αντίδραση!

«Υποθέτω ότι δεν μπορώ να σας το αρνηθώ τότε.», μας είπε ο γίγαντας. «Θα σας φιλοξενήσω στο σπίτι μου απόψε.».

«Ευχαριστούμε.», απάντησε ο φίλος μου, ο οποίος είχε μόλις αρχίσει να ηρεμεί.

«Ακολουθήστε με.», είπε ο γίγαντας. Κι έτσι κάναμε. Μετά από πολλές ώρες, φτάσαμε στο σπίτι του. Κόντευε να βραδιάσει. Όλη αυτή την ώρα οι τρεις μας συζητούσαμε για ασήμαντα θέματα, όπως για παράδειγμα τα διάφορα είδη φαγώσιμων φυτών. Πρόσεξα ότι ο Λόγχεριν απέφευγε συστηματικά να μου μιλήσει απευθείας.

Το σπίτι του Ζήνων ήταν ένα απλό, πετρόχτιστο σπίτι, με κύριο χώρο του την κουζίνα. Είχε και μια μεγάλη αυλή φίσκα στα λαχανικά. Μου θύμιζε την αυλή της μητέρας μου, όταν ήμουν παιδί. Και φυσικά, το όλο σπίτι ήταν στα μέτρα του Ζήνων. Γίγαντας ήταν.

Φάγαμε όλοι μαζί από το – οφείλω να το παραδεχτώ – πεντανόστιμο βραστό του Ζήνων και μετά πέσαμε όλοι ξεροί για ύπνο. Ο Ζήνων, φυσικά, δεν είχε κρεβάτια στο μέτρα μας, οπότε μας έφτιαξε ένα σορό από κάτι κουβέρτες και κοιμηθήκαμε εκεί. Ήταν πολύ άνετα.

Είχε προχωρήσει πολύ η νύχτα, αλλά δεν μου κολλούσε ο ύπνος. Μου ψιθύρισε κάποια στιγμή ο Λόγχεριν. «Γκάλαντιν.». Πρώτη φορά μου μιλούσε απευθείας σήμερα. «Είναι αλήθεια αυτά που λέγατε με τον Ζήνων; Ότι μπορείς να δεις ψυχές;». Δεν χρειαζόμουν τις δυνάμεις μου για να καταλάβω ότι ο φίλος μου με φοβόταν.

«Ναι.».

«Τότε… πώς είναι;».

Δύσκολη ερώτηση. «Να σου πω… κάθε ψυχή μοιάζει με μια φωτιά, η οποία έχει διαφορετικά χρώματα, ανάλογα με το άτομο. Δεν υπάρχει κάποιο εγχειρίδιο για να καταλάβεις το κάθε άτομο. Συνήθως βασίζομαι στην εντύπωση που μου δημιουργείται.».

«Και… για την δική μου τι θα έλεγες;».

Μου ζητάει να του πω πώς μοιάζει η ψυχή του. «Έχει ένα λαμπερό κατακόκκινο χρώμα. Από την πρώτη στιγμή είχα καταλάβει ότι ενθουσιάζεσαι εύκολα. Και είχα πέσει μέσα.». Δεν ανέφερα το καινούριο στοιχείο που έβλεπα μέσα του. Το λευκό της σοβαρότητας. «Να προσέχεις τον Ζήνων.», συμπλήρωσα. «Μπορεί να χρησιμοποιεί μαγεία.».

Ο Λόγχεριν γύρισε από την άλλη και έκανε πώς κοιμάται. Αποφάσισα να τον αφήσω ήσυχο. Αρκετές πληροφορίες ήταν αυτές για σήμερα. Γύρισα κι εγώ από την άλλη και κοιμήθηκα.

Ως συνήθως, είδα τον κλασικό εφιάλτη μου. Αυτό νόμιζα αρχικά. Μετά όμως κατάλαβα ότι αυτή τη φορά έβλεπα τα συμβάντα μετά το θάνατο της μητέρας μου.

_Φώναζαν οι χωρικοί._

_-Είναι τέρας!_

_-Σκότωσε την ίδια του την μητέρα!_

_-Σκοτώστε τον!_

_Τρόμαξα. Πήρα το μαντίλι της μητέρας μου και άρχισα να τρέχω. Έφτανα στις απαρχές του δάσους, όταν έπεσα μάσα σε ένα χαντάκι. Ήταν η είσοδος για ένα τούνελ. Απελπισμένος, το ακολούθησα. Όταν βρήκα μια έξοδο, ήμουν στην καρδιά του δάσους. Εκεί το πήρα απόφαση. Ήμουν επικίνδυνος. Όταν νύχτωσε, έδεσα το μαντίλι στα μάτια μου και πήρα το δρόμο για το χωριό. Βρήκα το πτώμα της μητέρας μου παρατημένο ακριβώς στο σημείο όπου είχε πεθάνει. Προσπάθησα να την σηκώσω. Ήταν πολύ βαριά._

_Μια φωνή ακούστηκε από πάνω μου._

_-Να την σηκώσω για σένα; Ο φούρναρης!_

_-Ε… ναι._

_-Πού θέλεις να την πας;_

_-Στο κτήμα πίσω από το σπίτι μας._

_Την κουβαλήσαμε ως εκεί και την θάψαμε. Ο φούρναρης μετά μου έδωσε ένα πακέτο. Το άνοιξα και βρήκα μέσα ένα πουγκί νομίσματα και… τα ψωμάκια με την μαρμελάδα και τις σταφίδες. Είχα μείνει κατάπληκτος_

_-Μα… Αυτά είναι πολύ ακριβά!_

_-Ναι, μα για σένα θα είναι πάντοτε δωρεάν._

_Δεν άντεχα άλλο. Τον αγκάλιασα όσο πιο σφιχτά μπορούσα._

_-Ευχαριστώ!_

_-Τώρα φύγε!_

_Κι έφυγα._

Ξύπνησα απότομα. Ήταν ακόμη νύχτα. Ο Ζένων στεκόταν πάνω από το κεφάλι μου. «Τα όνειρά σου φανερώνουν τις αναμνήσεις σου.», μου είπε.

«Το ξέρω.». Γύρισα από την άλλη και συνέχισα τον ύπνο.


End file.
